Recently a disposing of wasted plastic has been a serious problem and a recycle of used plastic containers has been practiced.
Further it has been encouraged and practiced to squeeze containers for disposal to decrease a volume of waste.
Therefore some kinds of easily squeezable plastic containers have been proposed up to now.
However for keeping a certain appearance with containing and protecting liquid contents therein, plastic containers need to have a certain intensity, and a considerable squeezing force has been required for decreasing a volume of used empty plastic containers.
Especially for the plastic bottle with a handle, there has been a problem of a difficulty to squeeze the bottle due to a thick body wall thereof, and the handle portion is difficult to be squeezed.
Further together with the handle, the lower wall surface portion of the bottle body beneath the handle cannot be sufficiently deformed to efficiently decrease a volume of said upper body.
Therefore presently users waste plastic bottles with a handle as it is without squeezing them.
Resultantly the bulk of wasted plastic have been increased and a problem of inefficiency for transporting waste has not been solved.
While if the bottle could be easily squeezed, to prevent the bottle from recovering to the original shape, the internal pressure in the bottle should be kept its depression by putting a cap on the bottle during it being squeezed, therefore it has caused a problem of blending different kinds of materials with waste plastics at the time of recycling operation thereof.
It is an object of the present invention, for solving problems described hereinbefore, to provide various kinds of plastic bottles with a handle for keeping a certain intensity of containing liquid contents, such as at first a flat bottle for disposal which body is flattened by enable of squeezing the handle, the second a flattened and folded bottle into a considerably little capacity and the third a folded waste bottle capable of being wasted without covering a cap if required.